Jack and Liz: The Beginning Book One
by ivebeendepped43
Summary: This is book one of my 3 book series. Jack reveals his feelings to Liz and they fall in love. The story is filled with romance, drama, and them getting out of all of Jack's predicaments!


Jack and Liz: The Beginning

Jack was pacing his cabin. He was thinking about her again.  
"What if she doesn't love me back?" he thought to himself.  
"I have to tell her. Now." He said defiantly. He walked out onto the deck of the Pearl to a woman.  
"Elizabeth?" The woman turned.  
"Yes, Jack?"  
"Um,, Elizabeth, I mean, Miss Swan, I have something to tell you." He said nervously  
"I'm listening."  
"Liz, the thing is…I love you!" he burst out. He looked hopefully at her. At first she looked perplexed, but then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Just then a massive, slimy, tentacle shot out of the water and wrapped around Elizabeth and puller her into the ocean.  
"Elizabeth!" Jack screamed, and just then, a man woke with a start.

Jack sat up in his bed and wiped his sweaty forehead. Another nightmare.   
"That's it. I have to tell her." Jack said to himself. He stood up, put on his boots, and walked out of his cabin. Elizabeth was standing on the starboard side of the ship. He walked to where she was standing.  
"Um, morning Elizabeth."  
"'Morning, Jack."  
"Elizabeth, there's something you need to know."  
"And that is?"  
"There's no use fighting it. I love you." Elizabeth was shocked.  
"Jack…I…what do you expect me to say?"  
"Nothing." Said Jack and without even thinking, he grabbed Elizabeth and kissed her passionately. Liz struggled for a moment, but then relaxed.  
"Cap'n? Oh sorry." Mr. Gibbs had walked up to them.  
"I won't disturb you." Mr. Gibbs walked off.  
"Elizabeth, do you love me?"  
"Jack, I…"  
"Just answer the question."  
"I…um…"  
"Elizabeth, do you love me?"  
"Who wouldn't?" They reached for each other and kissed long and hard.  
"Perhaps we should get a little more privacy, darling?" asked Jack, out of breath. He led her to his cabin and shut the door. They continued their kiss. Jack was stroking her cheek, Elizabeth stroking his hair. They finished moments later and Jack pulled Liz onto his lap. Jack caressed her.   
"I finally have you in my arms." He said. Liz blushed.  
"Liz, there's one thing that has been bothering be above all most. That kiss."  
"You mean 'The Kiss of Death'?"  
"Exactly."   
"What about it?"  
"That wasn't just a diversion, was it, luv?"  
"No. Kisses like that don't come about by a mere need for a distraction, Jack." She said quietly.  
"How long have you loved me?"  
"Ever since you saved me in Port Royal. But you are not the easiest to keep up with, Jack Sparrow."  
"Nor are you, Miss Swan." She smiled. They started to kiss again. Just then, Will walked in. Jack and Liz stopped abruptly.  
"Elizabeth? I…you…him…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Nothing!" she said fast and quickly got off Jack's lap.  
"Elizabeth, I don't know what to say! You've been my fiancé for over a year and I open a door to find you making out with one of the most notorious and devious pirates in the Caribbean!" Jack smiled proudly.  
"Will, it's not what it looks like, really!"  
"Of course it is, Lizzy! Isn't it?" he said nervously.  
"Jack, I'm sorry. Will, please!"  
"Elizabeth, we're over!" and with that Will left the cabin, slamming the door on his way out.  
"Will!" Liz screamed after him.  
"What's a matter, luv? Now you can have me!" said Jack  
"Jack, it's not that simple!"  
"Of course it is! Look at what I did to Scarlett and Gizelle!"  
"And I wonder if you'll do the same thing to me."  
"Darling, this is way different," he walked over to her and grabbed her hands, "This is true love, savvy?" he kissed her briefly on the lips, "Consider that." And Jack left the cabin also. Elizabeth was left alone, staring blankly at the wall.  
"He truly loves you." She thought to herself, "I'm finally his." She smiled to herself and left the cabin.

The next morning, Elizabeth was lying in her bed, insisting that what happened yesterday was a dream. She had herself convinced until Jack walked into her room.  
"Good morning, luv." He said  
"Good morning, Jack."  
"Sleep well, darling?"  
"Fine, thank you."  
"Um, Liz, about yesterday…"  
"What about it?"  
"I just, I wanna be the man you wake up to in the morning. I wanna be the shoulder you cry on when you're sad. I wanna be the man that has your child…"  
"What?!" Liz started to panic.  
"Kidding on that last." Liz eased  
What I mean to say is…" he knelt at her bed, "Elizabeth Swann, will you marry me?" Liz was totally shocked.  
"Jack, I…I'm sorry, but…it's just too soon. Just give me time to let this sink in." Jack's face dropped.  
"Oh…ok." Liz stroked his cheek.  
"Buy a ring first." She said reassuringly. Jack's face lit up a little.  
"I love you Lizzy." He kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'll see you on deck." Jack said, and he turned and left the cabin.  
"A child?" Liz whispered, perplexed, to herself. She rubbed her stomach cautiously, but found no bump. She shook the thought and began to get dressed.  
Elizabeth walked out on deck 2o minutes later, fully dressed. She spotted Jack at the wheel and she walked over to him.  
"That was really sweet, Jack." She said  
"Hmm? Oh, thank you." He replied nervously  
"But it really was too soon."  
"I know."  
"I really will consider it though."  
"Thank you, luv. You are gorgeous, Elizabeth." Liz got a little teary-eyed  
"Thank you, Jack." She whispered.  
"It's true. You are absolutely lovely, Liz."  
"You're handsome too, Jack." Jack kissed her passionately  
"You are so sweet." Jack said, and stroked her cheek.  
Then Will walked by and slammed against Jack's shoulder as hard as he could as he walked past.  
"Stop being such a jealous prat, Turner!" Jack yelled at him  
"Stop being such a boasting git, Sparrow!" Will yelled back at him. Jack spun around to face him.  
"That's CAPTAIN Sparrow, William." Jack whispered dangerously.  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Liz stepped between them.  
"Sorry darling, this is childish, isn't it? Maybe we should get a little more privacy?" But before she could even answer, Jack gave Will one last deadly glare and grabbed Liz by the arm and dragged her into his cabin.  
"Liz, don't worry, Will'll get over it sooner or later." Jack said comfortingly.  
A month and a half passed with no change in Will's behavior. On a Saturday night, Jack invited Liz into his cabin. He got down on one knee, once again, only this time he had a beautiful diamond ring in hand.  
"Elizabeth, will you marry me? Please say yes."  
"Jack…yes." She said hesitantly  
"Oh, I underst…did you just say YES!?"  
"I did, Jack." Jack's face was the most alight it had ever been.  
"I love you so much Lizzy!" he yelled and he shoved her face into his, and kissed more deep and passionate than he had ever before. It seemed to last forever until Will burst in, looking slightly crazed and very drunk. He had his sword pulled and looked like he'd been crying his eyes out. Jack pulled away.  
"Do you mind, eunuch? We are TRYING to celebrate our engagement!" Will's face dropped completely.  
"Engagement?"  
"Yes, Turner. That's what happens when two people love each other so much they decide to get married!" Jack explained to Will like he was 5 years old.  
"I know what engagement means, Jack!" and with that, Will slammed the door behind him and Jack and Liz continued their kiss. The exited the cabin hours later, out of breath and very messy and slightly disoriented. Will, who was at the wheel, gave them a dirty look as they came out, but then turned back around.

"THat child really needs to grow up some day." said Jack  
"Jack what do you expect? I ripped his heart out. And hearts don't repair that easily. Just imagine if, now that were engaged, that you walked into a room and found me kissing Will. How would you feel?" Jack shuddered and hugged Liz to his chest like he would never let her go.  
"That would never happen, would it darling?" he said, very worried.  
"Of course not. I mean, you are my true love. I only agreed to marry Will because I had lost all hope that you loved me back."  
"I was just so nervous that you didn't love me too. I knew that I had to just grit my teeth and do it, but i didn't know how." Jack let Liz go.  
"So when will our wedding be?"'  
"As soon as possible, luv."  
"Oh my gosh! I need to tell my dad about this, don't I?"  
"Somehow I don't think he'll take it well considering what i am."  
"And what are you Jack Sparrow?"  
"Very lucky to marry a woman like you? Devilishly handsome?" Liz smiled. "And i'm a pirate."  
"Well, if i'm a pirate also, my father might accept it more." Jack's face lit up.  
"You wanna be a pirate, luv?"  
"More than anything, Mr. Sparrow." They kissed again.  
"You have made me the happiest man on earth, Lizzie Sparrow." Liz blushed.  
"I could say the same for you, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"I love you, darling."  
"I love you too. I better go write my father. While i'm gone do NOT pick any fights will Will, savvy?" said Liz  
"Yes ma'am." he joked. Liz walked into her cabin and jack stared back at her. Once he was sure she was gone, he walked over to Will.  
"No offense, mate, but you've got to get over this sometime." he said.  
"Easy for you to say, you got Elizabeth."  
"That's true, but that doesn't mean there's not someone out there for you."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"Darn right, i'm right! Now stop moping and regain some confidence in yourself, you pathetic mass." he said with a laugh.  
"I think it was the best advice you've ever given, Jack."  
"Thank you Will...wait..."  
Wil laughed and patted him on the shoulder.  
"You're alright, Jack."  
"I guess you are too, eunuch."

Jack walked into Liz's cabin.  
"How's it coming, luv?"  
"Fine. How are you and Will coming?"  
"Fine now. We just patched things up."  
"That's great, Jack." she kissed him lightly.  
"I'm gonna go get some rum, would you like a bottle, luv?"  
"No thank you, darling." Jack walked down to the rum cellar and grabbed a bottle. He uncorked it and took a swig and walked up the stairs.

3 months had passed and Liz was changing into her wedding dress with help from her old friend, Shandon.  
"Shandi, I can't believe i'm getting married in a hour. Maybe i'm not ready! What if Jack's not ready? What if I forget to say 'I Do'? What if i forget how to KISS!?" she said panicked.  
"Lizzie, honey, I felt the exact same way on my wedding day. I was nervous beyond reason. But look at me and Devin now. Liz, you will do fine!"  
"Thanks, Shandi. You are a true friend." Just then someone covered her eyes, kissed her, and said "Guess who?".  
"Possibly one more kiss would give me a hint." She kissed again. Jack uncovered her eyes.  
"Hello Lizzie." Liz rolled her eyes.  
"How many times do I have to tell you men, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"  
"I'll take my chances."  
"I'll leave you two alone." Shandi said, and she left.  
"So are you ready, Jack?"  
"I'm very ready..."  
"Me too."  
"...but nervous as heck."  
"Me too. More than anything! Oh, JAck. Were really going to do this, aren't we?"  
"You aren't backing out now, are you darling?" Jack zipped up her dress so she was fully ready and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Of course not! It's just..."  
"I know, darling. But everything will be fine. And just think, what happens AFTER a wedding?" Liz caught on.  
"Mr. Sparrow! I'm not entirely sure that i'm nervous enough to allow that kind of talk." she smiled. "You know Jack, you look rather handsome in a tux." they kissed passionatley.  
"Shall we go then?" and Jack accompanied her out the door. They stopped at the entrance to the chapel.  
"I'll see you in a few minutes, luv." He gave her a quick kiss, adjusted his tie, and walked through the double doors. Liz was shaking uncontrollably.  
"Nervous, darling?" Liz turned.  
"Dad!" they hugged.  
"My little girl, getting married!" he started to cry silent tears. Liz followed.  
"I love you, dad." they hugged again, and Gov. Swann kissed her on the cheek.  
"Oh no!" they heard the wedding march being played.  
"Are you ready?"  
"No, but lets go." they walked through the doors, with linked arms. They were both silentlysobbing and shaking. After what seemed like days, they reached the altar. Liz and her father parted, and Liz stood with Jack. Jack grabbed her hand.  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join thhis man, and this woman in holy matrimony." the ceremony began.

"Do you, Jack Sparrow..."  
"Captain!" Liz and Jack both interrupted.  
"Excuse me, do you Captain Jack Sparrow, take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer r for poorer, for better or for worse, 'till death do you part?"  
"I do." he said defiantly.  
"And do you, Elizabeth Swann, take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer r for poorer, for better or for worse, 'till death do you part?"  
"I do." she said very shakily.  
"The by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may..." but they didn't even wait for the word. Jack had already grabbed his wife and was kissing her most passionatley. It lasted at least a minute before they broke apart. Jack picked up Liz, and they walked out the doors and down the steps. They walked straight to the docks and Jack and Liz stepped onto the Pearl, followed by Will, Mr. Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and Cotton's parrot."  
"None of you are to disturb us until we tell ye, savvy?" said Jack sternly. Jack carried Liz to his cabin and set her on the bed after closing the door.  
"Are you ready?" asked Jack  
"For what?" Jack took off his tie and coat. Liz caught on. She unzipped her dress so she was only in her bodice. Jack took off his shirt and the rest of his articles, as did Liz, and then...

"Jack?"  
"MMhh?"  
It was 3 in the morning.  
"Stop."  
"Why?" he pouted.  
"I want to discuss something with you."  
"What's that?"  
"i want to start a family as soon as possible."  
"What? You mean, have kids? Really?"  
"Absolutely. So, is that a yes?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Great! Ok, continue."

The next morning, they awoke very happy.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Sparrow."  
"Good morning, Jack."  
"I'm really glad you felt the same way about having kids."  
"As am I, Jack."  
"Now we have to come up with a name..."

4 months past, and Liz was steering the Pearl alongside Jack. All of a sudden, Liz fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.  
"What's wrong, darling?"  
"Nothing. Nothing's wr-ouch!"  
"Lizzie, are you sick?"  
"No, I don't think so. It actually seems like...no way…"  
"What? WHAT?!"  
"Jack, I think I might be…pregnant!"  
"Wait...did you just say what I think you said?"  
"Jack, I'm going to have a baby!"  
"I'm going to be a dad!"  
"I have to go tell my father!" She eased herself up.  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She walked into their cabin. Jack followed, just in case.

Liz was staring over the railing of her house. Jack suddenly came up behind her.  
"Alright, darling?"  
"Yeah, I was just thinking."  
"And how's little Jack?"  
"Little Jack? We don't even know if it's a boy yet!"  
"Just a suggestion…"  
"Well I don't need your suggestions!"  
"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm just the father! I only helped in creating it!"  
"Are you the one having the baby? No!"  
"I think someone's hormones are kicking in!"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"This reminds me of when your mother had you." Governor Swann had come up behind them.  
"You could show a little more courtesy to your husband, you know!" Jack said arrogantly.  
"What is with you men!? Do you think this is all fun and games?! If you think so, you can have the baby, Jack!" and Liz stormed into her room and slammed her door. Gov. Swann and jack looked at each other.  
"Women." They said in unison.

Jack walked into Liz's room an hour later. He walked over to her bed, where she was sitting.  
"You ok, luv?" Liz looked up at him and suddenly broke down sobbing. She pressed her head to his stomach. Jack placed his hand on the back of her head and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh boy, more mood swings." He thought to himself.  
"I'm so sorry, Jack! I shouldn't have yelled at you! It's not your fault!"  
"No worries, luv. I understand."  
"I knew you would." Jack sat next to her on the bed and Liz laid her head on his lap.  
"You know, we still need some ideas for names." Jack said  
"How about…Julie for a girl?"  
"Ugh, no! We need to give it an exotic name. I mean, Elizabeth and jack are such common names."  
"How about I'll make up a list of names, and you make up a list of names, and then we'll choose the best girl name and the best boy name."  
"Good idea."

That night, they exchanged their lists. The lists combined consisted of the following:  
Girls' names:  
Janae Jordyn  
Naomi Allison  
Denise Porter  
Shayla Payton  
Franchesca Louisa

Boys' names:  
Bradley David  
Zack Calvin  
Brandon Cedric (lol Harry Potter)  
Kian(key-an) Joey  
Ryan Spencer

"I think Franchesca is a little too foreign." Said Liz  
"So does Cedric." Said Jack  
"But I love the name Kian. It's adorable." Said Liz  
"Yeah, let's go with that one. And I really like the name Payton."  
"Ok, Kian and Payton. One more obstacle overcome."

The next nine months were filled with screams, pain, mood swings, odd cravings, and lots of crying. But one day…

"Ahh!" screamed Liz  
"What's wrong?" yelled Jack  
"Jack, it's time!" Jack started pacing quickly.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

An hour later…  
"Come on, sweetie! Almost!" said Gov. Swann.  
"Jack! Get in here NOW!" yelled Liz, "Ahh!"  
"Jack had been outside with his eyes closed, like he was terrified. He stepped inside and walked over to Liz. She squeezed his hand exceptionally hard.  
"It's all right, darling!"  
"Come on! Push! Nearly…here it comes…and…it's a girl!" yelled the doctor. The next moment, Liz was holding the crying baby.  
"Oh my god. She's beautiful." Whispered Jack. Liz handed him the baby. He took the new Payton in his arms and stared down at her.  
"I've never felt like this." He said. And for the first time in at least 10 years, he started to cry.

Liz was holding Payton on deck. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Will.  
"Hello Will."  
"You know, it really is a beautiful child." Liz kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Will."  
"I only wish it was mine."  
"Will, I swear to you that there is someone out there for you."  
"Thanks Elizabeth." He turned and walked off.

That night they docked in a foreign port. The crew walked into what they thought was a pub. Well, it was a pub, but the complete opposite of a Tortuga pub. Everyone was kind and welcoming. There wasn't even any drinking going on. All the inhabitants were primly dressed and clean cut. There were a few that were grunged, but looked presentable. There was a man , with his head in his hands and a white wig sitting down in a chair, a beautiful woman sitting on a stool at the bar counter, and at least 6 dozen more people socializing with each other. A man with short cut brown hair that looked about 42 walked up to the crew.  
"'Ello, 'ello! Welcome to the port of Tengora! If you would, could you please introduce yourselves?"  
"I'm Gibbs, Joshamee Gibbs…Marty…Raak! All aboard!"  
"This is Cotton and Cotton's parrot." Translated Gibbs  
"I'm Will Turner."  
"And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is my incredibly gorgeous wife, Elizabeth Sparrow, and the person who gave me life, my daughter Payton."  
"Welcome, all of you! Feel free to socialize and have some fun!"  
"Do you have any rum?"  
"If you would like some. Henry, some rum for these fine people!" The man behind the bar brought out a dozen bottles of rum and passed them around. The man with his head in his hands was staring at them. It only took them a few seconds to notice who it was…  
"James Norrington?!" said Liz. She ran over and gave him a hug.  
"Hello Elizabeth. How have you been?"  
"I'm spectacular, James. How are you? Oh, it's so great to see you!"  
"I'm fine. And it's great to see you too."  
"What brings you here?"  
"I just stopped by. What are you doin…what is Will doing talking to my daughter?!" they both looked over by the bar where Will was talking to the pretty girl on the stool.  
"You have a daughter? When did this happen?"  
"About 23 years ago…I got a woman…you know." He sounded ashamed.  
"How come I never knew this?"  
"I didn't want anyone to know. If I married you, I would tell you of course, but…"  
"Why have I never met her?"  
"Until last year she was living with her mother, but anyway, I need to figure out what's happening here…" they walked over to Will and James' daughter. They broke from their conversation.  
"Will, I hope you know that's my daughter you're talking to."  
"What…you…Jennifer…seriously?"  
"You know my father?"  
"Yes, quite well. And by now he should know that I do NOT want him talking to my daughter!"  
"Daddy, come on! I'm 23 years old! I think I'm old enough to talk to guys!"  
"Jennifer Rose Norrington I am still your father, young lady!"  
"James, technically now you have no control over her anymore." Said Liz  
"Jenn, maybe we should go." Said Will, and they walked out the pub door.  
"James, you need to let your daughter go. She's an adult now."  
"You're right, Elizabeth. She's a beautiful girl."  
"Yeah, she is."  
"So its Mrs. Sparrow now, is it?"  
"It is."  
"I'm happy for you. It's hard to believe it's been so long since our engagement."  
"Yeah, it is kind of strange, isn't it? I mean, now I'm married. I was engaged 3 times."  
"Liz, we'd better go." Jack had come up behind her.  
"Ok, darling. Um, James, would you like to come with us?"  
"Sure, why not." They gathered up the crew, all except for Will. They walked out of the pub to a very interesting surprise. Will and Jenn were locked in a close embrace and kissing deeply and passionately.  
"JENNIFER ROSE NORRINGTON!" Jenn and Will just ignored him.  
"Did you hear me young lady?!" They broke apart.  
"I am not a child any more Dad! Need I remind you how old you were when you got mom pregnant?"  
"Do NOT bring your mother in to this, do not!"  
"Are you forgetting she's the one who had me?"  
"I am done with this discussion, come with me now!"  
"No! I love Will!"  
"You've known him for 30 minutes!"  
"Yet I feel sure he's the one!"  
"Wait, you feel the same way?" asked Will  
"I do." Liz put her hand on James' shoulder.  
"Let her go." She whispered.  
"Fine. I will respect your decision, Jennifer. I…I just want you to be happy."  
"Thank you!" they began to kiss again.  
"Well, we had better go. Are you two done kissing yet?" asked Liz  
"Fine! We'll continue later, darling." Said Will. They all walked onto the pearl and sailed away.  
"I knew there was someone out there for him." Said Jack. Jack and Liz were in their cabin.  
"You're so cute when you're right!"  
"You're cute all the time!" they started to kiss. They led each other to the bed and dropped down on it. They got under the covers and removed their clothing. They were just beginning when Will and Jenn burst in.  
"We're getting…oh gosh! Sorry!"  
"Don't you people ever KNOCK?!" yelled Jack  
"We just wanted to tell you that we're getting married." Said Jenn  
"Well whoopty-doodle-doo for you, now could you please leave us to our business?" said Jack irritably.  
"'Scuse us, sorry." And they shut the door behind them.  
"Honestly, we need a lock." Said Jack

They woke up the next morning to a bunch of screaming.

"You've known him less than a day!"

"I love him! And we're getting married whether you like it or not!" and they heard stomps and then a door slam. They heard a thud on deck.

"What did I do wrong?!" they heard, and tears followed.

"We'd better check this out, Jack." They dressed and went on deck. James was on his knees, sobbing into his hands. Liz rushed over and put her arm around him.

"James, this isn't your fault. Do not blame yourself. This is her decision. Remember, let her go."

"Yeah, mate, let her go. Let her do what she thinks is right. You've got to let her fly away…like a sparrow."

"Or a sawn." Added Liz

"You're right, both of you. I have to pull myself together." He stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you Elizabeth, Jack."

"No problem, mate."

"You're welcome, James."

They heard distant crying.

"I'll get her." Said Liz, and she headed for her old cabin and returned minutes later with Payton.

"Good morning, honey." Said Jack

"Maybe you should go talk to Jenn, James. But I suggest you knock before you enter, though." Said Liz. James smiled and walked off.

"They ARE a darling couple, aren't they?

"They are. I guess he's not a eunuch after all." Liz smiled.

"We were engaged and nearly married, that didn't prove he wasn't a eunuch?"

"Doesn't Payton need changing?" Jack said, changing the subject.

"Yes, good thinking, Jack." And she handed her to him.

"Fine, but you owe me, young lady." And Jack and Payton walked into the cabin.

Jack had pulled Liz into their cabin.

"Lizzie, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Um…there's something I've never told you. Something I haven't even told Gibbs."

"What is it?"

"I've been in a bit of a predicament for a long time now."

"Jack, we've already killed Davy Jones, what else are you in trouble for?" she said with a laugh.

"Well, when I was young, my mother died, and my father left to find a job and never came back…" Liz gasped

"After I had no parents or food for a couple days I met an old fisherman. He allowed me to stay with him if I paid him back in the end. Well, I worked for him for eight years, 'till I was eighteen, and without a word one night, one night I left. I stole a long boat while everyone was sleeping and I paddled to Singapore. Then you know the rest."

"So what's the problem?"

"Don't you understand, luv? I never paid him back. I've been running from him for nearly 17 years now. But yesterday I received a letter, I don't know how he knew where I was, but it was from him and he said…" he paused and sighed.

"…said he's coming after you." finished Liz.

"Aye, luv."

"Well, how much do you owe him?"

"I'd guess roughly $650."

"Wow, that's a lot. Well, we just have to get the money, that's all."

"But where?"

"My father, of course."

"Really, that's it?"

"Yeah. He'd be happy to make a donation."

"Thanks so much, luv. This means a lot."

"So do you." They kissed.

Liz sent a letter to Gov. Swann explaining the situation and he readily agreed. They immediately set sail for Port Royal. They arrived there in a few days.

"Hi dad!" Liz and Gov. Swann hugged.

"How are you?"

"We're great."

"And where's my favorite granddaughter?" Jack handed Payton to Gov. Swann.

"How are you, sir?" asked Jack

"I'm fine, thank you. So I understand you've got yourself a little money problem?"

"I guess so."

"You seem to get into a lot of these, don't' you, Jack?"

"Yeah, kinda funny, huh?"

"U-huh." Gov. Swann said.

"Um, anyway. We'd better leave as soon as possible, so…" said Liz

"Oh yes, of course. Here you go." He handed Jack the cash.

"Thank you so much, sir. How can I repay you?"

"All I ask is that you take good care of my daughter."

"Will do, sir, will do. Thank you again."

"No problem, really. Take care, you two."

"We will. Bye father." said Liz. They left and walked to the ship. They walked on deck and someone tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"My go…oh, hello Mr. Avalon."

"I want my money, Sparrow."

"How did you know where I was?"

"That's not the point. I want my money!"

"What a coincidence! Here it is!" he handed him the money.

"Thank you. Your debt is paid. Goodbye, Jack."

"Bye." Mr. Avalon left. Liz came up behind Jack and put her arms around him.

"One more debt repaid."

"I'm sure they'll be more to come if I know you."

Liz and Jack were talking in their cabin.

"Jack, how many kids do you want to have?"

"I don't know, maybe four."

"Hmm, four kids. But the problem is, is a ship really a safe place to raise a child?"

"Um, I think so…no…yes…is this a trick question?"

"No Jack. Answer truly."

"Well, no. But you don't honestly think that we are just going to give up our pirating to raise children?"

"Are you saying that being a pirate is more important than raising a child properly?"

"I'm just saying that…well…I don't know. I'm not going to give up my being a pirate, luv."

"Well I don't think this is proper! We need to raise Payton on dry land!"

"Don't you want a pirate child?"

"To tell the truth, no Jack."

"You're kidding! Payton is going to be a pirate!"

"You know what, Sparrow? It's parents like you who make the youth today miserable!"

"Are you insulting my parenting?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Parents that force their children to do things become depressed and angry! I don't want Payton like that!"

"She won't be because I'm her father!"

"Oh THAT'S reassuring!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that, well, you know what it means!"

"Well then maybe to please you, I won't be Payton's father!"

"Fine! I'll take Payton!"

"Then I guess we're over Elizabeth Sparrow!"

"It's Elizabeth Swann to you!" she stormed out of the room. Jack went to the cellar to drown himself in rum.

They arrived in Tortuga hours later. Jack docked, extremely drunk. He walked very clumsily to the pub. Liz stayed on the ship for a couple minutes. After a while, she told Will to take care of Payton. She walked into the pub, avoiding the fighting men and women. She walked into a corner to find Jack and Gizelle kissing vigorously.

"It's been 3 hours!" Jack pulled away

"This is Tortuga, luv. One can find love in 3 minutes if desired. But lucky for me, I have former loves!"

"Shut up and kiss me Jack!" yelled Gizelle

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a woman much prettier than you to make out with!" and they continued.

"Two can play at that game!" she turned around, grabbed a man around 30 years old and began kissing him just as hard. The man played along gladly. They finally got on the ship around 1 in the morning. Jack went into his cabin and Liz followed.

"What are you doing in MY cabin, wench?"

"Oh…right. Night wretch!" she slammed the door behind her.

The next day someone knocked on Jack's door.

"Now you guys knock!"

"It's me." Liz walked in.

"Well if it isn't the little strumpet hersel-" but he was stopped by Liz and her kiss. She grabbed his face and shoved it in hers. She let go seconds later.

"if you ever kiss another woman again, I'm going to do your-"

"Don't worry." And he grabbed her by the hips and kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up and kiss me, Jack!" and they started to kiss again.

3 months passed and now Liz was helping Jenn into her wedding dress.

"Liz, do you think we're rushing into this? Do you think we should wait? What if we mess up? What if Will hates me? What if my dad starts yelling at me again? What if-"

"What if you stop stressing? I felt the same way before my wedding. But I promise you'll be fine. Ok, you're ready. Let's go." Liz went inside the wedding hall and Jenn met her father.

"No matter what happens, I love you Jennifer. And I want what's best for you."

"I love you, dad!" they hugged. They entered the hall and walked down the aisle.

After the wedding, Jack and Liz were taking care of Payton. Remember our wedding?"

"Boy, do i. I don't ever want to go back to how nervous I was." said Jack

"Ugh. Me neither. But it was great in the end, wasn't it?"

"You got that right."

"I really can't believe that I have you finally. I mean, even after this long."

"I know. You're the love of my life, and I bought you something." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal an amazing diamond necklace.

"Oh my god! Jack I…you…thank you! It's gorgeous!"

"Just like you." They smiled at each other. Jack put his arm around her neck and attached the necklace. Liz put Payton in her crib and sat down with Jack.

"I love you darling."

"I love you too Jack."

"Liz, there's something else you need to know. Something that I think will have a huge impact on your life and already has on mine."

"What? Whatever it is, just know that I love you no matter what. I will always stand by you."

"Ok, Elizabeth. I know that may be a big shock to you, but I have to tell you. Well, you may not believe me, but I'm…"

To be continued in Jack and Liz: The Bonds of Love-Book Two


End file.
